


midnight, the stars, and you

by oikawakkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Lots of It, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Song fic, no angst this 2021, society has progressed past the need to make your comfort characters go through pain, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawakkun/pseuds/oikawakkun
Summary: When Tobio said he wanted to see the stars, Atsumu told him his eyes were already full of them.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	midnight, the stars, and you

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i know the title's totally unoriginal.... but it's the aesthetic that counts, right? 
> 
> anyway, i wrote this fic listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmnhssxSoLo) song for about two hours... bc work has been kicking my ass the entire week and i wanted to write something that would cheer me up.

_Midnight with the stars and you  
Midnight and a _ _rendezvous_

* * *

The midnight air was cool as a strong breeze began to nip at his skin from the open window inside Atsumu's red Aventador, it’s enough to make Tobio wish he’d worn a thicker jacket. Practice had been exhausting these past few days due to a sudden shift in their upcoming match's schedule, and Tobio found himself spending even more time at practice with his teammates and less time with his boyfriend of three years.

And tonight had been no different.

Tobio had gotten out of the court, freshly showered and craving for some well deserved chicken curry, at a little past 11 p.m. and was surprised to find his boyfriend waiting for him outside by the parking lot, with a cigarette stuck between his lips and a bunch of take outs inside his car.

He was leaning on the driver's seat with the windows down as he took another drag of his cigarette, too distracted with his phone to notice that Tobio was slowly making his way over to him. Tobio coughs loudly once he's close enough and Atsumu's head immediately shoots up at him, a small smile already forming on his lips even before his eyes meets Tobio's. 

"Hey." Atsumu greets easily, taking another drag before he opens the car door to envelop Tobio in a tight warm hug.

"What are you doing here?" Tobio found himself asking, his voice muffled by the collar of Atsumu's black leather jacket, enjoying the warmth Atsumu radiated against his cold skin and the familiar scent of Atsumu's cologne. 

Atsumu doesn't answer his question, he just hums in acknowledgement as he began to open the front passenger seat for Tobio to sit down on. And with one last drag of his cigarette, Atsumu drops the remaining bud on the pavement, stepping on it with the heel of his black sneakers.

Atsumu places a quick kiss right on Tobio's forehead before he closes the door for him, then he proceeds to make his way back to the driver's seat. 

He motions for Tobio to fastened on his seatbelt before he finally starts the car. "There's take outs if you're hungry." Atsumu says, pointing to the bag full of Tobio's favorite snacks and a bento box neatly placed at the back of the car, because Atsumu knows Tobio tends to get really hungry right after pracitce. 

"Ya work too damn hard, Tobio-kun." Atsumu started to say, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand while the other began to grip the steering wheel tighter. "I just hope ya don't forget to feed yourself properly." 

Tobio couldn't help but smile at Atsumu's kind words, enjoying the feeling of being cared for and worried over.

Atsumu really was too good to him.

Tobio could hear him softly humming along to the song playing on the radio, enjoying the sound of Atsmu's voice as he looked outside the window, watching the city lights pass by in a blur.

"You know, you didn't really answer my question earlier." Tobio starts to say, taking a big bite of the chicken curry as he continued to watch Atsumu drive from the corner of his eye, admiring the way Atsumu's side profile would glow like ambers whenever they drove past a street light, "Why did you pick me up tonight?"

"Can't I pick up my cute and incredibly hard working boyfriend from time to time?" Atsumu teases, completely ignoring Tobio's question omce again, as his eyes formed into crescents with a smirk gracing the side of his lips.

Tobio saw the way the small actions caused Atsumu's dimples to appear and found his heart melting at the sight. Thankfully, it was already too dark for Atsumu to notice the faint blush forming on his cheeks.

"Shut up." Tobio commented, shoving another piece of chicken in his mouth with a frown.

He hears Atsumu laugh, the sound reminding Tobio of a warm summer breeze, and he feels his chest soar impossibly high at the thought of Atsumu worrying about him to the point of purposely staying up longer just to pick him up from practice himself.

Tobio missed this so much. He missed Atsumu too much.

"Where are we going anyway?" Tobio asks after a moment, watching the way the view from the outside window began to shift and blur at the speed Atsumu was going.

"Anywhere ya wanna go, Tobio." Atsumu answered, his voice gentle and full of promise. 

* * *

_Your eyes held a message tender_   
_Saying "I surrender all my love to you"_

* * *

When Tobio suggested going for a drive to see the stars, he didn't really think Atsumu would agree so easily. The older man just shrugged and said _"okay"_ so nonchalantly that Tobio thought he was joking for a moment.

But it's been an hour since Atsumu started to drive and Tobio still had no idea where his boyfriend was taking him. He's already tried asking Atsumu a few times where they were heading, but all Atsumu gave him was a playful smile and a short _"To see the stars, of course."_ as an answer.

Tobio stopped asking after that, knowing how stubborn the older man could be when he's already set his mind onto something.

It was already midnight by the time Tobio had noticed the familiar route they were heading to. He starts to breathe in the distant, yet distinct scent of saltwater that drifts through the open windows. And right after Atsumu makes a turn, Tobio could start to see a glimpse of the ocean peeking through the spaces in between the palm trees and white picked fences.

"You took me out to the sea?" Tobio asks, awe and disbelief in his voice at the sight of the dark waves crashing by the shore, radiant from the light of the full moon. Out of the corner of his eye, Tobio could see Atsumu trying to hide a devious smile.

“Nah, I took ya out to see mount Fuji, can't you see the tall trees looming around us, and the sound of nature is right around the ** _—_** " Tobio cuts him off with a hard smack on his forearm in annoyance and Atsumu yelps in surprise but quickly retorts by pinching the side of Tobio's thighs, making him squirm and laugh at the face Atsumu was making.

“Now, there’s that smile I've been missing for weeks." Atsumu says, sounding exasperated yet still incredibly fond. "Of course it's the sea, don't tell me I'm the only one smelling the salty shit in the air right now?”

Atsumu takes a hard left turn right down a hidden track, the same one he showed Tobio years ago during a particularly hot summer day right after their afternoon volleyball practice together.

They got permission to stay out late to do whatever they pleased by the time practice was done, and they would often spend it riding their bikes to head straight to the beach, racing to bet on who would get to their meeting spot first.

Surprisingly, Atsumu always managed to get there first, no matter how much Tobio tried.

By the time Atsumu got his driver's license, he still found the time to take Tobio out on dates to the sea during his senior year. But now, with the two of them having such busy schedules because of work, they rarely got to go out on trips like this.

_It's definitely been a while._

* * *

_Midnight brought us sweet romance  
I know all my whole life through_

* * *

The gravel is rough beneath the tires, but Atsumu doesn't seem to mind it all that much, the vibrations racketing through the vehicle was a familiar feeling under their seat. The secluded parking lot that only the locals know of gradually comes into view, completely vacant since the rest of the world was probably asleep except for the two of them.

The glowing moon was perched high and mighty within the darkness as the starts glittered the vast expanse of the night sky. Atsumu parks the car near the sandy shore and stops the engine. He opens the door, allowing a cool gust of sea breeze to sweep through, making Tobio shiver. He watches the way Atsumu casually circled the hood of the car before he comes to the passenger side, swinging open the door dramatically with an elegant bow.

“Okay, now get out,” Atsumu commands, tugging at Tobio's arm which he willingly abides to, because he just can't seem to say _no_ whenever Miya Atsumu was involved. 

“What are you ** _—_** “ Tobio's question was cut off when he sees nothing but darkness, Atsumu's palms were covering his eyes as the taller boy leisurely began to lead Tobio down the sandy dunes and onto the flat stretch of the steadily approaching waves that began to licks up at the shore. 

"Trust me, Tobio." Atsumu whispers right next to his ear, and Tobio felt butterfly wings fluttering inside his stomach just from Atsumu voice and close proximity. 

They finally slow to a stop and Tobio could clearly hear the waves crashing from where they stood. He could feel the sand on his shoes as the salty sea air began to engulf his lungs. It was exhilarating, Tobio though as his whole body began to relax by the sound of the gentle sea and the cool breeze.

"Okay, now look up." Atsumu says, removing his hands from Tobio's eyes.

Tobio does, and what he sees knocks the air right out of his lungs, because right above them was a clear view of the night sky which was completely covered in stars. All above them were luminous spheres of gas and plasma held together by their own gravity as they shined and twinkled right above the the two of them, and Tobio couldn't help but stare in awe.

It was absolutely _magical_. 

Living in the city made Tobio forget just how beautiful the night was in the countryside. Volleyball practice took too much of his time for Tobio to really notice the alignment of each constellation or make a wish upon a shooting star. But at this very moment, while the rest of the world was still asleep, it was as if the two of them were blessed to witness the secret of the universe.

"It's beautiful." Tobio whispered, unable to look away from the breathtaking sight.

Tobio heard Atsumu hum in agreement as he felt Atsumu's arms slowly wrapping around his waist, and leans in to the touch, seeking the warmth of the taller boy's body. Atsumu places his chin right on top of Tobio's head, sighing in contentment when he felt Tobio snuggle closer.

"I don't know why ya wanted to look at the stars so much when your eyes are already full of 'em."

Tobio felt himself smiling from the comment, Atsumu really was _too_ good to him.

* * *

_I'll be remembering you_   
_Whatever else I do_   
_Midnight with the stars and you_

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are my life blood and if you want to scream abt atskg with me, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/atsumussan)


End file.
